


Opinions

by SanityIsSubjective



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3377585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanityIsSubjective/pseuds/SanityIsSubjective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Opinions change gradually, and one cannot always pinpoint when someone turns from enemy to something more. </p>
<p>An examination of the relationship between Cassandra and the woman she would call Inquisitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opinions

**Author's Note:**

> I have noooo idea where this came from, or what I'm really doing, but the friendship between Cassandra and the Inquisitor was just so awesome and sweet in the game, it screamed for me to write it down.
> 
> Feel free to leave any opinions/comments/concerns/funny jokes!

She was uncertain when it began. 

Looking at the woman on the floor of the dungeon, Cassandra felt nothing but rage. This woman, a mass murderer, destroyer of all hope for peace; Cassandra knew no one would begrudge her should she run her through. Any yet, something made Cassandra spare her. Something made her allow the woman to prove herself. She couldn't say if it was curiosity, divine intervention, or just hope that the woman's death would be out of her hands, but there was no denying that this woman was important.

In Haven, Cassandra learned more about this so-called "herald." Everything she was told made her think less of the woman, if that was even possible. A Trevelyan, sent to the Conclave for her family's glory. A noble from the Free Marches, who had never even known real battle. Yet the refugees and soldiers called her a hero, sent by Andraste herself. Outwardly Cassandra nodded and agreed; the Inquisition would need a figurehead if it were to succeed, and she was more than capable of understanding how politics worked, even if she loathed it. On the inside though... Cassandra seethed. How could the Maker save this poor excuse for a woman, while letting so many good people die? How could He cast aside Her Most Holy and all of the men and women who championed peace, all for a noble who had never given her blood, her sweat, her tears for another?

She swallowed her pride, held her tongue, and assisted this "herald" as best as she could. She fought by her side. She spoke up for her in meetings with the advisors. She even answered her personal questions, though she still remained somewhat suspicious of the woman's intentions. In time, her opinion began to change.

Trevelyan managed to confuse Cassandra. 

The image she allowed herself to form in her grief was slowly shattered. Trevelyan did not hold herself as a noble. Not once did Cassandra see her talk down to another, regardless if they were a servant of faith or food. The woman seemed genuinely curious about her companions and their well being. She helped out in any way she could, doing grunt work or menial tasks without a word of complaint. She would ask to spar with Cassandra, even admitting that her skills with a sword were lacking (though Cassandra would, begrudgingly, admit that they were not as bad as she would have thought.) Often she would turn to the Seeker, asking for advice or opinions, though she never blindly followed either. Reluctant respect, she determined. That was her opinion towards their champion.

Until an army of templars descended upon them all.

Cassandra found herself willingly following the Herald as she began shouting orders. She followed as the woman rushed to help the soldiers manning the trebuchets. She followed as they saved as many people as they could inside the gates. And she followed as Trevelyan ordered the advisors to evacuate into the mountains while she bought them time. 

She followed the woman's orders to run when the Elder One approached them.

And when she realized that Trevelyan had not followed them, a small part of her decided that reluctant respect was no longer appropriate.

Once they found her wandering through the snow, Cassandra's thoughts were turned away from Trevelyan and towards their survival. They had been dealt a harsh blow and lost many, but the unity that came in the following days boded well for their mission. Upon reaching Skyhold, Cassandra fully supported the idea of placing the Herald as the official head of the Inquisition. Trevelyan's initial reluctance to accept the title actually reinforced her faith in the woman. 

Faith.

Cassandra realized that she had faith in this woman. This woman she had originally hated and despised. This woman she had been more than willing to kill. Her opinion changed once again. Perhaps she was more than someone worthy of respect or obedience.

She found herself talking more about her past, even mentioning Antony, a topic that usually brought her great pain. She actively sought out the other woman, often for reasons beyond the purpose of their organization. And when the Inquisitor found out about her love for... _literature_ , and not only didn't laugh but managed to convince their dwarf companion to finish the next book? Cassandra's opinion changed yet again, as well as her feelings towards the woman.

That scared her more than she'd care to admit. Her experience with relationships, romantic or otherwise, had been severely limited. The feelings she had towards the Inquisitor were difficult to sort through. She didn't think it was love, at least not of a romantic sort. She had come to trust the woman implicitly, knowing that she would be at her back any time she was needed. When Trevelyan was hurt, Cassandra would feel a vice around her heart until the other woman was up and about again, smiling and joking with their companions. And when word of a relationship between the Inquisitor and an advisor started to circulate, Cassandra found no jealousy within her. She genuinely wished them both happiness.

She realized what the feeling truly was - Friend. Perhaps even sister. That was what she settled on. And as she watched her walk away from the final battle, Cassandra knew that all her previous opinions of the woman were no longer valid. Trevelyan was someone who defied a clear classification, and Cassandra had never been happier to be proven wrong.


End file.
